


Together We'll Face the World

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney and Ronon in the gym, all hot and sweaty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We'll Face the World

"You know, I really do have better things to do than be here," Rodney ranted as John led him to the gym. "Zelenka is working on some simulations that might just unlock the first steps we need for making our own ZPMs, and I need to be there!"

"Shut up, Rodney," John growled. "You lost the bet, fair and square, and that means that you spend two hours in the gym."

"I still say you cheated somehow."

"How? Actually, never mind. I don't care that you think I cheated. And we're here."

The door slid open, and John shoved Rodney through it. Ronon was already there, as well as two marines who looked at each other, looked at Rodney, and then scuttled out the door. On the one hand, John thought they were cowards. On the other hand, he couldn't really blame them. He fully expected to be on the receiving end of Rodney's tongue more than once over the next two hours, and no subordinate wanted to watch that happen to his boss.

"You finally managed to get him in here, Sheppard?" Ronon asked, grinning.

"Oh, this is not fair," Rodney rounded on John. "Bad enough that I have to be here at all, but does that Neanderthal have to watch?"

"He's not only going to watch, he's going to help, Rodney. So I suggest that you stop calling him names." John went to the benches and set down his workout bag. It was heavier than normal because he was carrying Rodney's stuff as well as his own. Pulling out a lighter set of sticks than he normally used, he waited till he had Rodney's attention before tossing them to him. Pulling out a matching set for himself, he moved out into the middle of the training ring.

Still muttering to himself, Rodney followed as Ronon took up position at the side of the ring. "You remember how to do this, Rodney. I know you do. So stop your complaining and let's get to it."

Reaching out, he tapped his sticks against Rodney's, just as Ronon said, "Get them up, McKay." Rodney glared, but lifted the sticks higher, blocking John's halfhearted blow.

Thankfully, for all Rodney's complaining, he really did remember what to do, and started to move. He didn't have Teyla's grace, Ronon's strength, or John's flexibility, but John thought with a little more training, he'd at least be able to keep himself alive for a little longer if he got cornered.

Pretty soon, the room was quiet other than the sounds of stick against stick, harsh breathing, and Ronon's little comments. The room, which already smelled of clean sweat, became humid with it, and even John had started to sweat. Rodney wasn't doing half bad.

John worked Rodney till he was sodden with sweat, panting, and the sticks in his hands were drooping. Finally, he called a break, handing Rodney a bottle of water and guiding him in stretching to cool down muscles to keep them from stiffening up. He had his hands on Rodney's hips, guiding him into a stretch, when Ronon spoke. "You two are pretty like that."

Grinning, he let his hands drift a little further forward, tracing Rodney's hipbones through the stretchy material of his sweats. This had been coming for a long time, and he wondered if it was finally going to happen. Just to be on the safe side, he thought at the door, "Lock, please?' He was rewarded with the sound of the lock sliding home.

Rodney stiffened under his hands, and then relaxed all at once. They'd talked about this - or rather, Rodney had talked, and John had agreed - and had decided that if Ronon was interested, they'd go for it, together.

Looking right at Ronon, Rodney lifted his chin as if in challenge. Ronon grinned ferally and stepped forward, resting one hand on Rodney's shoulder and the other over John's hand on his hip, pulling him in for a deep kiss. John could feel the stiffness in Rodney's muscles drain away as he gave as good as he got. John knew how good Rodney was at that, and he was grinning ear to ear when they finally came up for air.

"Here?" Rodney squeaked, looking over his shoulder at John and then back at Ronon. "Shouldn't we move this to one of our rooms, where we won't be interrupted?"

"Door's locked," John said, moving in to nuzzle at Rodney's ear. "Why not here?"

"Um, because... because..." Rodney gave up on finding a reason and leaned back into John's chest. "Oh, god, don't stop that.

"Wasn't planning on it." He sucked Rodney's earlobe into his mouth, nipping it sharply and then licking over it to soothe the sting.

Ronon tangled his hands in Rodney's t-shirt, an old, plain thing. "You have a change of clothes for him?" he asked. When John nodded, he yanked, ripping the shirt right up the front.

"Hey!" Rodney objected, but it was too late, for Ronon had bent his head and was already licking one of Rodney's nipples. Rodney groaned, his head falling even further back, and John would have laughed if he was getting enough oxygen to his lungs.

His nose was buried in Rodney's wet, sweaty hair, and he couldn't hold back the groan at the smell. "Christ, Rodney. Need to get you to work out more often if makes you smell this good." He licked away a drop of sweat, grinning at the whimper that it got him.

Ronon moved to the other nipple, and Rodney's hands came up to tangle in his dreads, holding him still. John could see over his shoulder to see Ronon brushing his beard against Rodney's sensitive nipples, and grinned. It looked like Rodney's nipples had another fan.

"Why is it that everyone goes right for my nipples?" Rodney ground out.

"Because they're always standing up, making themselves known," John grinned. It was a familiar complaint, with no heat to it. But Rodney had something of a point - there were so many other parts of his body that he and Ronon could be playing with. "Take your clothes off, Rodney," he said, stepping back so that Rodney was forced to support himself.

Ronon released him as well, and John caught his eye as Rodney crouched down to deal with his shoes. With no hesitation, the two of them were moving together, kissing. Unlike kissing Rodney, though, this was a battle for dominance, one that John was determined to win.

Tongues and teeth clashed as John grabbed hold of Ronon's hair and _pulled_ , trying to get him to bend his head back so that John could work his way down to Ronon's neck. Slowly, slowly, Ronon acquiesced, his head slowly tipping. John broke off his kiss to lap at the salty-sweet skin at the hollow of Ronon's throat. He only stopped when Rodney cleared his throat. "Are you two going to keep kissing all day?" Rodney said, but there was lust coloring his voice. John gave one more slow lap, and then turned to look at Rodney.

He stood there, completely naked, a deep flush coloring his face and chest. His cock was hard, rising from its nest of curls, and John's mouth started to water. But it really wasn't fair for Rodney to be naked when John and Ronon were still dressed, so instead he turned his attention to getting out of his clothes as fast as he could.

Next to him, Ronon stripped down just as fast. John couldn't help glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, and whoa, was Ronon proportional. This was going to be good.

Once he was naked, he took the two steps it took to get to Rodney, pulling him up tight against his body. Burying his face in the curve of neck and shoulder, he asked, "So, what would you like?"

He could feel Rodney smiling. "I want to be in the middle."

"Oh, you - " John started, but Rodney turned his head so that he could kiss John before John could really get going.

"I want to feel your cock in my ass, and I want to suck on Ronon, while the two of you kiss above me," Rodney said, making John whimper at the mental image. Okay, he could do this. Besides, it wasn't often that Rodney wanted to bottom, and he was never going to turn down a chance at that fine ass.

John released Rodney and made his way over to the bag, opening one of the side pockets and pulling a tube of slick. Ronon laughed. "You keep that in there all the time?"

"Hey, you try being with McKay, and see how long it takes you to start carrying lube? The man is _insatiable_."

"And _right here_." Rodney said, but he didn't sound mad. Instead, he stepped forward, towards Ronon, and sank to his knees. He wasn't graceful, but jesus, that just made it hotter.

John hurried back across the gym floor, going to his knees behind Rodney. "Lean forward," he said, breath thready, "I want to eat you out."

Rodney moaned, and then went forward onto his hands, pushing his ass out towards John, who didn't hesitate. Instead, he pulled Rodney's cheeks apart and licked a long stripe from his balls to the top of his crack, making Rodney buck. He tasted good, like clean, male sweat, and John echoed his moan. His cock throbbed, and he released one cheek so that he could wrap a hand around it, promising that it would be buried in Rodney soon enough.

He targeted the small hole, fucking into it with his tongue, opening him slowly, as Rodney squirmed and made some of the _best_ noises. Suddenly he stilled, and the noises became muffled. John lifted his head, and the sight that greeted him was enough to make him clench down even harder on his cock, because Ronon was kneeling in front of Rodney, the head of his cock in Rodney's mouth, and man, that was _hot_.

Rodney grunted and wiggled his ass at John, and John nearly laughed. Only Rodney could be demanding even with his mouth full. Instead of laughing, though, he buried his face back into Rodney's ass, sliding his tongue as deep as he could get it. Rodney groaned with his mouth full, and it turned into a whine when John slid a finger in beside his tongue. Pulling his face back, he slid in deep, looking for that small spot that never failed to - Rodney whimpered loudly when John pressed into his prostate.

Opening the slick one handed was hard, but John managed it. Squeezing some directly on Rodney's hole, he used two fingers to work it in deep, opening Rodney further. Rodney was taking more of Ronon's cock, and Ronon looked completely blissed out. John focused on the look on Ronon's face, because if he stared at the point where his cock disappeared into Rodney's mouth, he'd come without being touched.

When he pulled his fingers out, Rodney whimpered again, and John whispered, "Just a second, Rodney. Gonna fuck you so good." Rodney settled, spreading his legs a little wider, and John had to groan. Pressing his cock against Rodney's hole was torture, because he wanted to be _in_ , all the way, _now_.

He started to press in, feeling the way that Rodney's soft walls caressed his cock. Oh, god, this was good. Slowly, he moved deeper, fucking into Rodney with short strokes, until he was buried to the hilt. Only then did he pause to give Rodney a chance to adjust. Rodney grunted demandingly, and this time John did laugh, even as he started to fuck Rodney in earnest.

Reaching over Rodney, he tangled one hand in Ronon's dreads, pulling his head forward so that he could kiss Ronon deep and wet and messy. When he released him again, he was pleased to see that Ronon was breathless.

Ronon reached out one hand, resting it on Rodney's head, and the two of them managed to set a rhythm within minutes, John fucking into Rodney, which pushed him forward onto Ronon's cock. Ronon would then thrust his own hips, pushing Rodney back onto John's cock.

It wasn't going to take long for John, because the sensation was overwhelming. Bending down, he wrapped one hand around Rodney's cock, stroking him hard. A half dozen strokes, and Rodney was coming with a muffled groan. As if his orgasm set off a chain reaction, Ronon made a surprisingly small sound for such a big man and froze, obviously shooting into Rodney's mouth.

John's orgasm raced through him like a tidal wave, blasting away thoughts of anything besides how good this was. When he came back to himself, he pulled out gingerly and twisted so that he could sit down on the gym floor next to Rodney. On Rodney's other side, Ronon was settling in as well. Rodney just collapsed forward onto his belly with an, "Ooph."

Stroking one hand from Rodney's head to his ass, John said, "You okay, Rodney?"

"Yeah, except that I think the two of you broke me. And I still have to get back to my room to shower."

"I think that can wait for a while." John looked over at Ronon and smiled. "Besides, we might be up for round two in a little while."

Rodney just whimpered.


End file.
